This invention relates to an exercise device designed to be used with a rod or bar. In another aspect, it relates to a novel construction that allows the device to be used without clamps or screws.
Other exercise devices designed to be used with a rod or a bar present several problems. These devices require clamps or screws to hold the device in place on a tabletop. The requirement of a clamp creates a risk to the user if the clamp is not installed properly or if the clamp is defective. The requirement of a clamp or screws greatly limits the portability of the device. Clamps or screws may also cause permanent damage to the table. The overall size of prior exercise devices contributes to the device being cumbersome and difficult to transport easily. An exercise device that is lightweight and portable is highly desirable.
The present invention remedies the deficiencies of the prior art. This invention does not require clamps or screws. The present invention is made of lightweight material and has a narrow construction. The device may be taken apart easily. All of these factors make the present invention very portable and easy to use.